


Последствия

by shmourne



Series: Альфа Хамелеона [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-World of Warcraft: Legion, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmourne/pseuds/shmourne
Summary: Как мы помирились в итоге? Как-то так... Если можно это назвать примирением.
Series: Альфа Хамелеона [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Последствия

— Терис?

Он вздрогнул, не донеся чашку до рта. Дернулась рука, и чай перелился через край — прямо на грудь, щедро окрашивая ткань домашнего халата темным. Вирэйна, которая замерла на пороге кабинета, прижавшись виском к дверному косяку, подалась вперед, будто хотела шагнуть, но оборвала себя на середине движения. Нэстерис смотрел на нее во все глаза, и на самом их дне плескался чистый ужас. Муж, впрочем, быстро взял себя в руки. Стоило моргнуть — и он вернул полуулыбку на лицо и опустил ресницы, не забыв поставить чашку на стол, ручкой в сторону шкафа с книгами. Будто сбросил шкуру, в мгновение ока обратившись в того, к кому Вирэйна так привыкла.

— Я войду?

Она с содроганием сердца ждала, что он откажется, но Нэстерис настороженно кивнул. По груди расплывалось мокрое пятно, но он не отрывал от жены взгляда и, кажется, почти не дышал, когда он шагнула внутрь и остановилась, не подходя к нему ближе, чем на пару метров.

Зелень так и не пропала из ее глаз, оставшись тонкими прожилками в яблоках и слабым светом, который мешался с привычным, арканным.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Он спросил очень тихо, заметно напрягаясь, будто в горле ходуном ходили осколки лезвий. Удержал лицо, но не слова. Что ж… Вирэйна была к этому готова еще тогда, когда искала мужа по всему побережью, прочесывая пляжи и бухту. Он, конечно, нашелся. Слава Элуне, живой. И абсолютно правый во всем, что говорил ей раньше.

Мне жаль, хотела сказать она, но вместо этого сказала совсем другое.

— Мне нужно будет уехать. Беспорядки у границ.

Нэстерис сплел длинные пальцы и мягко улыбнулся.

— Я понял.

— Это на пару дней.

— Хорошо.

Он теперь почти всегда отвечал ей односложно, совсем как коллегам, которых не особенно любил и еще меньше уважал. Если отвечал вообще. Он то притворялся спящим, то слишком занятым, то уходил на балкон ровно в тот момент, когда Вирэйна осторожно стучала в дверь. Она думала, что давно привыкла к тому, как искусно супруг игнорировал всех и вся и как по-осьминожьи избегал неприятностей, сначала пытаясь увильнуть от всего на свете, а потом пускал в глаза облачко чернил и бежал уже откровенно и без притворства. Теперь он избегал ее, и Вирэйна не представляла себе, что делать.

Да, они не раз ссорились. Вспомнить только ту историю с кошкой, после которой Вирэйна искренне считала, что семейная жизнь окончится, едва начавшись, но… Нэстерис простил.

Она крепче стиснула в ладони узкую, темного дерева, шкатулку, с которой пришла.

— В городе появились чужаки, — Вирэйна привалилась к дверному косяку, поймала пояс собственного халата за кончик и потеребила его в руках. — Не выходи никуда, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, Звездочка.

— Трость еще не готова.

Он кивнул.

— И в городе не безопасно.

И не обращал внимания на пятно и лужицы на столе, которые добрались до бумаги и теперь медленно поедали ее, размывая чернила. Нэстерис закрыл лицо ладонями и негромко вздохнул. Вирэйна зацепилась взглядом за отсутствующую часть пальца и болезненно зажмурилась.

— Я не хотела…

Голос, конечно же, дрогнул. Плечи покрылись мурашками, когда от распахнутой балконной дверцы шмыгнул короткий порыв ветра, а Вирэйна вцепилась в подол так, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Она никогда не умела говорить с Нэстерисом правильно. Если подумать, он всегда был замкнутым, тихим, очень спокойным. Он не пытался ею командовать, не спорил, всегда искал компромиссы и… Это он с ней говорил. Бесконечно и терпеливо дожидаясь супругу из патрулей, от друзей, с балов, на которых редко появлялся сам.

Нэстерис вдруг взглянул на нее иначе. Очень внимательно.

— Продолжай?..

— Ты был прав.

Он прикрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Я отказалась сразу же.

И снова.

— Терис, ты простишь меня?

— Мне нужно время, — отозвался он через долгую паузу, и только потом опустил плечи, а в ладони мягко засияла аркана. Нэстерис невесомо провел ладонью вдоль пятна, но то лишь слегка побледнело, вызвав у него почти неслышный вздох.

— У меня кое-что для тебя есть.

Он приподнял узкие брови.

Вирэйна тяжело шагнула вперед. На стол легла та самая шкатулка, которая открылась, стоило Нэстерису коснуться замка.

Он заглянул внутрь и покачал головой:

— Не стоило… — и поманил наружу темное, почти черное, перо, которое зависло на уровне глаз, повинуясь арканной вязи. — Совокот?

— Да.

— Полагаю, за учениками магистра Стеллариса ты бегала еще дольше…

Вирэйна слабо улыбнулась.

— Узнаешь руку кого-то конкретного?

Нэстерис кивнул. Перо повернулось, рассекая полумесяц на его лбу на две равные половины, зависло на секунду и нырнуло в чернильницу, заплясав по бумаге после. Оно слабо сияло фиолетовым, кое-где уходя цветом почти в синий, и редко сыпало искры, но строку вело ровно, подражая почерку нового хозяина.

— Еще оно проклято, — у Нэстериса дрогнула рука, но Вирэйна быстро продолжила, — по моей просьбе. Чужой не увидит того, что им написано, если только ты не захочешь. А если перо взять то…

— Зная твое чувство юмора… — Терис вздохнул и покачал головой. — У вора свалятся штаны? Треснут на заднице?

— Почти, — она прыснула в кулак, и только сейчас расправила плечи и медленно вдохнула полной грудью.

Нэстерис чуть-чуть улыбался ей на самом деле. И может быть… Может быть все еще можно было исправить.


End file.
